The present invention relates to an improved device and method for delivering drug directly to the interior portions of the body of a mammalian organism, such as to the eye. The method includes administration of an agent effective in obtaining a desired diagnostic effect or local or systemic physiological or pharmacological effect by inserting in a desired location in the body of a mammalian organism a sustained release drug delivery device.
Over the years, various drugs have been developed to assist in the treatment of a wide variety of ailments and diseases. However, in many instances such drugs are not capable of being administered either orally or intravenously without the risk of various detrimental side effects.
CMV retinitis is a disease that is characterized by inflammation of the retina caused by infection with cytomegalovirus. CMV retinitis is one of the most common causes of sight-threatening infections among people with HIV. The symptoms include loss of visual acuity, blind spots, and the loss of peripheral vision. Left untreated, CMV retinitis can lead to blindness.
Intravenous ganciclovir (GCV) is effective in the treatment of CMV retinitis in AIDS patients, but bone marrow toxicity limits its usefulness. Continuous maintenance GCV therapy is necessary to prevent progression or recrudescence of the disease, but despite maintenance therapy a significant number of patients experience a relapse during treatment. Additionally, there are other risks and problems associated with systemic GCV administration.
Intravitreal GCV injections administered once or twice weekly have resulted in temporary remission of CMV retinitis in AIDS patients. Intravitreal GCV injections may provide a higher intraocular drug concentration than systemic therapy and reduce the incidence of neutropenia. However, current treatment of CMV retinitis in AIDS patients is clearly suboptimal. Ganciclovir is virustatic and thus disease inhibition requires maintenance drug administration.
A more detailed explanation of the use of intravenous of GCV and intravitreal injections of GCV can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,598, herein incorporated in its entirety by reference. A discussion of the difficulties associated with the systemic therapy of cyclosporine A in the treatment of uveitis can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,773,019 and 6,001,386, herein incorporated in their entirety by reference.
Accordingly, there exists a strong need for the elimination of the undesirable physiological problems associated with GCV treatment of CMV retinitis, while maintaining the advantageous properties of this treatment. Although delivering the drug locally with injections may minimize the systemic toxicity of GCV, repeated injection is not a practical mode of administration.
Due to the risks that certain drugs impose, researchers have developed systems for administering such drugs to aid in the treatment of these ailments and diseases. A general discussion of drug delivery control systems is provided in Controlled Drug Delivery (Part I), Xue Shen Wu, Ph.D. pp32, 33, 44-46, 63, 66, and 67 (Technomic Publishing Co. Inc., 1996), the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The systems have been designed largely to reduce and to control the release rate of incorporated drugs. However, these systems fail to achieve the advantages claimed by the present invention.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,335 to Arnold, relates to various ocular inserts that act as a deposit or drug reservoir for slowly releasing a drug into the tear film for prolonged periods of time. These inserts are fabricated as a three-layer laminate of flexible polymeric materials that are biologically inert, non-allergenic, and insoluble in tear fluid. To initiate the therapeutic programs of these devices, the ocular inserts are placed in the cul-de-sac between the sclera of the eyeball and the eyelid for administering the drug to the eye. Multiple layer laminate systems can present a challenge to reproducibly manufacture and are more difficult to produce by large-scale manufacturing procedures.
The device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,530 is manufactured with a plurality of capillary openings that communicate between the exterior of the device and the interior chamber generally defined from a polymeric membrane. While the capillary openings in this construction are effective for releasing certain drugs to the eye, they add considerable complexity to the manufacture of the device because it is difficult to control the size of these openings in large-scale manufacturing using various polymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,604 describes a device that does not involve such capillary openings, but instead provides for the release of the drug by diffusion through a polymeric membrane. The device, as disclosed in a preferred embodiment, comprises a sealed container with the drug contained in an interior chamber. Nonetheless, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,335, certain problems have been identified with such devices such as the difficult task of sealing the margins of the membrane to form the container. In addition, stresses and strains introduced into the membrane walls from deformation during manufacturing of those devices may cause the reservoir to rupture and leak.
The above described systems and devices are intended to provide sustained release of drugs effective in treating patients at a desired local or systemic level for obtaining certain physiological or pharmacological effects. However, there are many disadvantages associated with their use, including the fact that it is often difficult to obtain the desired release rate of the drug.
The need for a better release system is especially significant in the treatment of CMV retinitis. Thus, there remains a long-felt need in the art for an improved device for providing sustained release of a drug to a patient to obtain a desired local or systemic physiological or pharmacological effect.
Prior to the development of the present invention, there was developed a drug delivery device that ameliorated many of the problems associated with sustained release drug delivery. The device, which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,475 (incorporated herein by reference in its entirety), included a first coating essentially impermeable to the passage of the effective agent and a second coating permeable to the passage of the effective agent. In the device, the first coating covered at least a portion of the inner core; however, at least a small portion of the inner core is not coated with the first coating layer. The second coating layer essentially completely covers the first coating layer and the uncoated portion of the inner core. The portion of the inner core which is not coated with the first coating layer allows passage of the agent into the second coating layer thus allowing controlled release.
While the devices described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,475 solve many of the aforementioned problems pertaining to drug delivery, the devices and the method of making the devices are not without some problems. In particular, polymers suitable for coating the inner core are frequently relatively soft and technical difficulties can arise in production of uniform films. This is especially true when attempting to coat non-spherical bodies with edges (such as a cylindrical shape). In such cases, relatively thick films must be applied to achieve uninterrupted and uniform coatings, which adds significant bulk to the device. Thus, the devices tend to be larger than necessary as a result of the thickness needed to seal the ends of the inner core. In addition to adding bulk, multiple layer devices are more difficult to manufacture reproducibly and are more difficult to produce by large-scale manufacturing procedures. Often devices such as these require manual assembly that is time consuming, limits available supply, and adds variability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,598 also presents solutions to some of the problems associated with manufacturing small devices. The device in U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,598 includes a third permeable coating layer that essentially completely covers the device. While the third coating layer improves the structural integrity of the device and helps to prevent potential leakage, some manufacturing difficulties can limit scaled up manufacturing. For example, consistent application of the outermost coating layer and reproducibility in manufacturing can be problems with designs which require manual assembly, a significant number of steps in the assembly process, or outer dip coatings.
In addition, depending on the materials selected for the outermost coating layer of the devices in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,902,598 and 5,378,475, there may exist a need to cure the entire device including the agent. Depending on the amount of curing required and the agents used, in some applications this could result in undesirable degradation of the active.
The problem of device size is extremely important in the design of devices for implantation into the limited anatomical spaces such as small organs like the eye. Larger devices require more complex surgery to both implant and remove. The increased complexity can result in complication, longer healing or recovery periods, and potential side effects (e.g. increased chance of astigmatism). Further, the extra polymer required to achieve a uniform coating reduces the potential internal volume of the implant and hence limits the amount of drug that can be delivered, potentially limiting both efficacy and duration.
It would, therefore, be desirable to have a structurally stable device that can be reproducibly manufactured and manufactured by commercial techniques. As a result of all of the above, there remains a long felt need in the art for an improved device for providing sustained release of a drug to a mammalian organism to obtain a desired local or systemic physiological or pharmacological effect, especially for ocular use.
The sustained release drug delivery device according to the first embodiment of the present invention comprises:
a) a drug core comprising a therapeutically effective amount of at least one agent effective in obtaining a diagnostic effect or effective in obtaining a desired local or systemic physiological or pharmacological effect;
b) a unitary cup essentially impermeable to the passage of said agent that surrounds and defines an internal compartment to accept said drug core, said unitary cup comprising an open top end with at least one recessed groove around at least some portion of said open top end of said unitary cup; and
c) a permeable plug which is permeable to the passage of said agent, said permeable plug is positioned at said open top end of said unitary cup wherein said groove interacts with said permeable plug holding it in position and closing said open top end, said permeable plug allowing passage of said agent out of said drug core, through said permeable plug, and out said open top end of said unitary cup.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention is a sustained release drug delivery device comprising:
a) a drug core comprising at least one agent effective in obtaining a diagnostic effect or effective in obtaining a desired local or systemic physiological or pharmacological effect;
b) a unitary cup essentially impermeable to the passage of said agent that surrounds and defines an internal compartment to accept said drug core, said unitary cup comprising an open top end and at least one lip around at least a portion of said open top end of said unitary cup; and
c) a permeable plug permeable to the passage of said agent positioned at said open top end of said unitary cup wherein said lip interacts with said permeable plug holding it in position and closing said open top end, said permeable plug allowing passage of said agent out of said drug core, through said permeable plug, and out said open top end of said unitary cup.
This invention is also directed to a method for providing controlled and sustained administration of an agent effective in obtaining a desired local or systemic physiological or pharmacological effect comprising inserting in a desired location in the body of a mammalian organism sustained release drug delivery devices of the first and second embodiments of the present invention.
A method of manufacture of a sustained release drug delivery device according to the present invention comprises:
a) manufacturing a drug core comprising at least one agent effective in obtaining a diagnostic effect or effective in obtaining a desired local or systemic physiological or pharmacological effect;
b) providing a unitary cup essentially impermeable to the passage of said agent that surrounds and defines an internal compartment to accept said drug core, said unitary cup comprising an open top end with at least one recessed groove around at least some portion of said open top end of said unitary cup;
c) inserting said drug core into said unitary cup; and
d) filling a material which is permeable to the passage of said agent into said open top end of said unitary cup, allowing said material to solidify thereby forming a permeable plug wherein said groove interacts with said permeable plug holding it in position and closing said open top end, said permeable plug allowing passage of said agent out of said drug core, through said permeable plug, and out said open top end of said unitary cup.
The present invention is further directed to a method of manufacturing a sustained release drug delivery device comprising:
a) manufacturing a drug core comprising at least one agent effective in obtaining a diagnostic effect or effective in obtaining a desired local or systemic physiological or pharmacological effect;
b) providing a unitary cup essentially impermeable to the passage of said agent that surrounds and defines an internal compartment to accept said drug core, said unitary cup comprising an open top end with at least one lip extending around at least a portion of the said open top end of said unitary cup;
c) inserting said drug core into said unitary cup; and
d) filling a material which is permeable to the passage of said agent into said open top end of said unitary cup, allowing said material to solidify thereby forming a permeable plug wherein said lip interacts with said permeable plug holding it in position and closing said open top end, said permeable plug allowing passage of said agent out of said drug core, through said permeable plug, and out said open top end of said unitary cup.